


Hard to Swallow

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt like it was easier not to date humans at all. But…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** :  
> 

Papyrus adjusted his chef’s hat and put his hands on his hips. He. Was. READY. Ready to create the most delicious, nutritious, ridiculous-ly healthy breakfast that he could for the love of his life: you!!! Because he knew that humans needed sustenance at least three times a day and you deserved to be spoiled for everything you put up with at work and beyond!

Pancakes? Yes! Eggs? Also yes! Bacon…wait, where did that pack go? And why was there…dog residue…

“NYEEEEEHHHHH!!! SANS! THE DOG STOLE THE BACON!”

“heh heh heh.”

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY, IT’S A DISASTER???” Papyrus left his post and shoved the spatula at his brother while he went. “YOU TAKE THIS. AND FLIP THE PANCAKES IN FORTY-THREE…FORTY-TWO…YOU GET THE IDEA! SECONDS!!! AND THEN WHEN YOU ARE DONE GO UPSTAIRS AND WAKE OUR GIRLFRIEND FROM HER SLUMBER! I KNOW SHE SLEPT PAST HER ALARM AGAIN!!!”

He rushed out of the kitchen in a panic. That little mutt had foiled his plants to be The Ultimate Boyfriend yet again!!! He was going to wrestle the bacon from its tiny little jaws and demand it to apologize, because it was long overdue! And then politely mention the rent issue (because why not?)!

It took him fifteen minutes just to wrestle the packet out of the dog’s grip. He made him run through the entire garden, which was muddy from the early morning drizzle, and it ruined his favorite apron. The one with his own face on it hand-stitched by you when you took that class you hated so much!!! He was tired, sore and dirty, but knew that he had to push through in order to finish the rest of the meal.

“SANS! THE PANCAKES, HAVE THEY BEEN FLIPPED?”

“yep. flipped n’ buttered.” Sans sat at the breakfast nook, leaning back with an eye cracked open to gaze at him.

“AND YOU MIXED THE CINNAMON AND SUGAR FOR THE TOAST?”

“uh huh.”

“WHAT ABOUT THE ORANGE—OH, NICELY DONE, BROTHER! I LIKE YOUR IDEA TO USE THE SWIRLY STRAW CUPS!” He admired their combined efforts and looked around excitedly. “NOW, WHERE IS OUR GIRLFRIEND?”

“…”

“SANS?”

“whoops.”

They rushed upstairs in a panic, ignoring the excited yips of the dog as it bounded toward all their hard work. Oh no, no, no! You were going to be late!

As soon as they reached for the handle, you burst out. Already fully dressed and fully made up, purse slung over your shoulder and keys in hand. Sans stepped out of the way so you didn’t bump into each other, but Papyrus wasn’t quick enough. You rammed right into his chest and let out a cry of pain. He hadn’t even flinched, your strength not even a fraction of his, and plucked you up from the ground like it was nothing.

“I AM SO SORRY. WE FORGOT TO WAKE YOU UP!”

“was my fault.”

“(YES BUT I AM NOT TELLING HER THAT.)”

“(you just did.)”

“(OH MY GOD!!!)”

“It’s fine, but I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys at lunch, okay?” You pecked them both on the cheek and they froze. Too enamored to argue as you ran down to the front door to leave.

Work was.

Well.

Work.

You were busy, sure, and that usually made the day go by faster. But one of your co-workers called out in the middle of their shift and you had to pick up the slack. That meant that you didn’t have time to go home for lunch. Most days you would get a full hour to head home and hang out with your boyfriends, but today? No such luck.

You dialed home.

“HELLO?”

“Hi, Paps.”

“OH GOODIE! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD CALL. ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY?”

You glanced over at your work station. A mess. “Um…about that.”

“I DO NOT LIKE YOUR TONE.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t be able to see you guys until tonight.”

“OH…”

“But we’ll make up for it this weekend, right? You took it off just to hang out with me?”

“YES…BUT ALL TIME IS GOOD…AND I DO NOT LIKE THAT YOU HAVE TO SPEND SOME OF IT WITHOUT ME.”

Oh, shit. Here came the boss. “I love you. Talk to you later.”

Payday wasn’t until Friday. You didn’t have any cash to spare to order something delivered. Ugh. And of course today the break room wasn’t stocked full of snacks.

Instead, you nibbled away at a massive bag of candy that you had stashed away and tried your best to stifle your groaning stomach in front of the other people around.

Your shift dragged on and you were counting down the last minutes until it ended. Just glaring at the clock so it would take mercy on you and move just a little faster than normal. You wished you had time powers like your boyfriends so you didn’t have to deal with this. Even if you did, they would probably lecture you on not overusing it.

You wiped the cold sweat from your forehead. You weren’t feeling too well, actually. You’d been sipping away at your bottled water during the day, so you knew that your splitting headache wasn’t from that. And you even took some painkillers to get rid of the pain. It still lingered at the base of your neck and just above your brow. What the hell was going on? Not to mention that the nausea slowly crept along your throat, turning your world inside out and sending your stomach lurching with every inch you moved.

You struggled to lock everything up and stumbled to the door. Hands shaking intensely as you fumbled with the car door. Uh. Your car wasn’t gray and white before, was it? You blocked out everything else and focused solely on getting inside, your knees buckling. Stretching your hands out and gripping the headrest just long enough to haul yourself onto the seat. Sliding in, sitting up, and closing the door with your hands on the wheel.

You could do this.

You could get home.

All it took was…a quick key in the ignition.

And…

…

Papyrus glanced at the clock. “WAIT! I THINK I HEARD HER!”

“nah, ain’t her. she always greets the dog first.”

He slunk back in his chair by the door. Miserable! He hadn’t seen you the entire day, and now this? You were already unable to get home for lunch, and he had saved leftovers from this morning for you. Now this?

“weird she didn’t call, though.”

Papyrus frowned. That was….strange.

“usually gives us a heads up if she’s staying late.”

Yes…very peculiar…

“and it’s been about…what, fifteen minutes? she would’ve done it asap.”

He jumped up from his seat and went to grab his jacket.

“bro, where’re you goin’?”

“I AM STOPPING BY WORK. IF SHE IS NOT HOME NOW, THEN I WILL DISGUISE MYSELF AND INFILTRATE THE BUILDING TO MAKE SURE SHE IS OKAY. WHAT IF SHE IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY SOME DASHING NEW BOSS WHO IS ALSO A SKELETON AND THINKS SHE IS VERY COOL?”

Sans cackled. “you’ve been readin’ her ‘special novels’, haven’t ya?”

“N-NO. I MEAN, YES, BUT THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT! I’M GOING.”

“alright, alright. gimme a sec. i’ll get my shoes on.”

Papyrus gripped the wheel tight. This didn’t feel right. No sneaky text messages to make sure that you were okay? No phone call? Missing lunch? Was it all part of some secret, crazy code that he somehow overlooked? What if you HAD been kidnapped by someone and you were waiting for him to storm through and save you?! He was failing miserably!

He slammed on his breaks and looked at the car in the parking lot. Yours was the only one here. He rushed to the doors and tried to pry them open, but they were locked. Damn, he forgot that he didn’t have a key! Papyrus contemplated just snapping the locks and replacing them when he heard Sans call his name down the way.

“WHAT IS IT? HAVE YOU FOUND A CLUE?”

“uh. not quite.”

Sans lifted his face from the car window and opened it. You immediately toppled to the side and headed for the pavement.

Papyrus dove down to save you from hitting the ground. You were…dead weight in his arms.

Dead. Weight.

He repositioned you so that you were sprawled across his lap. Brushing the hair from your face and his SOUL on the verge of shattering. Sans hovered over his shoulder and tried to search for any injuries, but there were none. No blood. No wounds that needed immediate attention. Nothing to give them a clue. No way for them to even attempt to use their healing magic to set you straight.

“babe?”

Sans ran his hands along your arms. Your stomach. Your cheeks. Pinching it softly the way he did just to annoy you when you had your playful banter. It barely bounced back. Your lips were splayed open and there was absolutely no reaction. No flicker of your eyelids. Nothing.

Papyrus swallowed thickly. “W-WELL, PERHAPS SHE IS JUST…SLEEPING? SHE DID…WORK VERY HARD TODAY.” He started to shake you. Just enough that your head bobbed up and down. “SEEMS LIKE A VERY…DEEP SLUMBER!”

“is she breathing?” Sans bent down to answer his own question, listening for an intake of breath. It was there, but faint. Barely there. He didn’t like how shallow it was and felt sweat start down his temple.

“SHE IS NOT RESPONDING TO ANYTHING. DO WE HAVE SOMETHING WE CAN USE AS A SMELLING SALT?”

Papyrus hoped with all of his might that you forgave him for this. Sans shoved his dirty sock in your face and waved it around your nostrils. It was crusty and sour, enough that his brother nearly gagged for having it so close.

You didn’t stir. At all.

“we need to get her to a doctor, bro.”

“BUT WE CAN DO THIS. WE ARE HER BOYFRIENDS.” He drew you in closer to his chest, as if shielding him from his brother. He could feel the frustration climbing along his bones. “SHE BELIEVES IN US AND…WE SWORE TO PROTECT HER FROM ANYTHING.”

“yeah. and sometimes that means finding someone else. let’s call someone, ok?”

Papyrus refused to let you go until the ambulance arrived. He just kept wishing and waiting for the point where you would finally come to in his arms. Where you would apologize like you _always_ did and he would hold you close because he _loved_ you and would never hold your own health against you. He checked your pulse and listened for your soft breaths, your eyelashes kissing your cheeks as you kept shock-still. Your face clammy. Your lips dry and cracked from lack of moisture. The color draining from your face and the blood seeming to ebb away from your skin.

Sans paced back and forth near the car. Checked his phone to see where the hell the ambulance was. He’d installed an app on his phone that tracked emergency vehicle routes for nosy humans and their weird, invasive interests. He watched as they turned along the street and the wailing sirens finally stopped in front of the building.

The paramedics opened the doors and pushed past him before he could get a word out. Papyrus looked so lost as they bombarded him with questions.

_How long has she been out?_

“I-I DON’T KNOW? WE FOUND HER LIKE THIS. IT’S BEEN AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES.”

_Is she on any medications?_

“I DON’T THINK I HAVE A LIST ON ME, PERHAPS I CAN LOOK THROUGH HER PURSE—”

_Any allergies?_

“NOT THAT SHE HAS DISCLOSED TO ME PERSONALLY—”

_Are you her husband?_

“NO, I AM—”

_Are you her husband?_

“me? wh—”

_We’re taking her to the ER. You can meet us at the hospital._

Papyrus didn’t want that. Sans didn’t want that. They wanted to be with you. To see your progress. The technicians threw around phrases and words they didn’t understood. Hypotension? Hypoglycemia? Syncope? Why weren’t they letting them in the ambulance to ride? They were hooking you up to a machine and getting you transported, but why abandon them on the sidewalk where they couldn’t be there to make sure you were okay?

They left them.

“W-WELL WE SHOULD FOLLOW THEM! LET’S…GET BACK TO THE CAR. QUICKLY!”

Papyrus was going to drive. Sans hopped in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers along the window as they got buckled up. The younger of the two was…shaking. He was trying to keep it together, readjusting the mirror with trembling hands as he reversed out of the parking lot. Keeping a safe distance behind the ambulance, the flashing lights alternating between shades of red, tearing across the darkening sky.

The ride was silent, save for the muffled wail of the sirens sounding off in front of them. They sailed through lights and Papyrus let out a slight cry of frustration when he hit every red light on the way there. His gaze fixing on the white truck until it disappeared over the horizon.

The car was silent. And tense. Neither of them knew what to say. Sans was trying to keep it together. He was getting some serious anxiety. The lifelessness to you. How you sat there and crumpled and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

His brother was holding up pretty well, though. He went to tell him so when he saw the fat dollops of tears dripping down the bridge of his nasal bone.

“whoa. bro? you ok?”

“NO.” He started sobbing. “WHAT IF SHE NEVER WAKES UP?”

Oh.

Sans hadn’t thought about that. He clutched at his chest and his SOUL twisted painfully. That was. A possibility. Monsters…Fell Down. No one knew why. Some of them had their magic sapped away because of grief. Others just…gave up. And it wasn’t uncommon for them to fall ill for what seemed like no reason at all. Magic was a complicated thing, and while they were literally made of it, it was hard to predict and know everything about how they were made.

“WHAT IF SHE FALLS DOWN AND THEN…YOU FALL DOWN? AND I’M ALL ALONE?”

What? Sans clenched his hands into tight fists.

“OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND? I DON’T THINK I CAN LIVE WITHOUT HER. I DON’T THINK I CAN GO ON. IF SHE DOESN’T COME BACK, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???”

“bro.”

“SHE WOULD WANT ME TO KEEP PUSHING FORWARD BUT I CAN’T IMAGINE IT? AT ALL? WHO WOULD I SNUGGLE WITH AT NIGHT? WHO WOULD BE THE ONE TO MAKE SURE MY LUNCHES ARE PACKED FOR THE NEXT DAY AT WORK? WHO WOULD I SMOOCH AND HUG AND SQUISH AND LOVE???”

Who would he? Who would Sans spend the rest of his life with? Who would he wake up to and think this day was worth living? Who would he sit with in the middle of the night and look at the stars with? Who would be the one to make sure he didn’t lapse back into old habits? Who would turn his entire life into a series of ups and ups and ups?

“I DO NOT WANT HER TO FALL DOWN. I DON’T WANT THIS AT ALL. IT’S MY FAULT.”

Sans felt his throat clench. That wasn’t true.

“I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER I LOVED HER MORE.”

He could’ve stood to do the same.

“IF SHE WAKES UP I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER SIDE.”

It would be hard not to.

“WHAT IF SHE…WHAT IF WE GET THERE AND SHE IS ALREADY GONE? AND WE NEVER EVEN GOT A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE?”

Sans buried his face in his hands and hunched over so he could drown out the rest of his brother’s morbid musings.

They took way too long to find parking. The place was packed. They entered the doors just as someone was coming out, and had to wait for the old couple to shuffle on past them before they could run up to the front desk.

“SHE JUST CAME IN?”

“She’s being transferred upstairs.”

“WHEN CAN WE SEE HER?”

“Sir, please don’t yell at me. Be patient with me and we’ll get you there as soon as we can.”

Sans put his hands on the edge of the desk. “look. we’re not here to cause trouble. that’s our girlfriend and we’re worried about her. you know anythin’? anythin’ at all?”

She pulled up your file. “Looks like they gave her some fluids. That’s all I know.”

“ok. thanks.” For nothing, he wanted to say, but he didn’t. He and Papyrus ambled over to the waiting room chairs and bid their time.

Tick. Tock.

Papyrus fumbled with his hands. Tried to minimize his staring at the receptionist so she wouldn’t kick him out. Counted the number of threads on the carpet and stopped at five hundred and two. His leg bobbed up and down with anxiety and he pissed off one of the people sitting in the chair next to him when he lamented that he couldn’t stop.

Sans, on the other hand, was completely motionless. Losing himself in his own thoughts.

What was the human equivalent of Falling Down? A coma? Something like that. People never recovered from those. Or, rarely, anyway. He read stories about people in critical condition, machines keeping them alive while they were technically brain dead. Human bodies relied on the brain for everything. If yours was damaged or injured, that could change your life forever. It could…

He closed his eyes and images swam along his head.

What if that was what happened? You slipped into a dreamless state and he could never reach you again? If your SOUL left your body and he couldn’t hold it whenever he wanted? He wouldn’t be able to touch you? Or feel you? And you were gone forever, leaving him to deal with the guilt of not being there for the rest of his life?

Humans were so fucking fragile. It was infuriating. He knew the risks of falling in love with one, and he swore that he would be ready when it happened. But this? It wasn’t today, it shouldn’t have been today, you were fine this morning and you had left and he didn’t say all the things that lingered on his tongue because he knew you were in a rush. In a rush to walk out that door and maybe never hear your lilting voice again say his name. Oh god, never having you whisper sweet nothings when you wrapped yourself around him. Never letting out that hilarious snort when he told his jokes and never…

“Sans and Papyrus?”

They jumped up. The receptionist handed them off to a nurse. He took them through the double doors so they could head upstairs.

It was terrifying here. His brother was trying his best not to cry. Sans hated the smell of sickness. The putrid stench of death and decay lingering around the corner. And you were here? In all of this?

“This is her room.”

One-six-three.

Was this something he was going to have to remember until the day he turned to dust?

He braced himself and the both of them walked in.

Papyrus sat on one side of the bed without even asking for permission. Tracing his fingers along the IVs that they crammed in your arms. The beeping of the machinery around them a steady and almost telltale sign of what he’d been dreading this entire time. He furrowed his browbone and looked for any signs of improvement, but saw none.

“Hi there! You two are the ones who made the call, right?”

Sans bristled at the man’s overly friendly voice. A doctor dressed in full garb, his labcoat giving him the impression that he was infallible. But he knew better.

“that’s us.”

“Good. I think I can explain some things for you.” He grabbed the nearby computer chair and swung it around, sitting with his front facing the back of the chair. “Looks like your girlfriend here had a spell because of low blood sugar. She eat at all today?”

“WELL…THIS MORNING SHE TRIED TO, BUT WAS RUNNING LATE.”

“and then she couldn’t come home for lunch.”

“AND SHE NEVER MADE IT TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER. SO. NO.”

He nodded. “That’s what I thought. You know, humans are pretty formidable, but anything can put our system out of whack. She’s predisposed to more complications regarding this sort of thing because of some other underlying issues. Do you guys mind telling me about her diet?”

They spoke for a long time. Answering questions for you because you weren’t able to do it yourself. Sans found himself deferring to his brother for a lot of the information, which made him feel pretty fucking useless after a while.

“IS THIS PERMANENT?”

“No. We got her started on some fluids. It should replenish her body and put everything back where it needs to be. She should wake up in a little while. It’s a good thing you brought her in, though. Who knows what could’ve happened if she was out there all alone.”

Neither of them wanted to know.

The doctor left and the nurses came by every now and then to check up on your vitals. So far, nothing of consequences. They were just waiting for you to wake up.

Waiting.

Sans flipped through the channels on the TV. Flipped through a strange looking book that was tucked in a drawer near the bed, but got a little uncomfortable at the preachy things involving death he found inside. Reclined on the couch and took deep, even breaths.

Papyrus’ eyes drooped. He’d been up for about twenty hours. You should’ve been home and getting ready for bed by now. Was this normal? At all? It sure didn’t seem like it, though the rest of the hospital staff tried to tell him it was.

He dozed off and jolted awake when Sans shook his shoulder. “IS SHE AWAKE?”

“no, bro. you were…uh…”

Papyrus touched the space underneath his eyesockets and flinched. They were damp. He had been crying. “OH. I HAD A DREAM.”

“a nightmare.”

“A BAD DREAM, SO YES. I WAS TRYING TO CATCH HER FROM THE CAR AND SHE TURNED TO DUST.”

Sans left to take a walk. He couldn’t deal with this right now. But the further he got from the door, the more upset he got that he might’ve missed you coming to because of his own issues.

He opened the door and braced himself.

“nothin’, huh.”

“NOTHING.”

“bro, maybe she’s just tired. she went through a lot. we should get some sleep, y’know?”

They dimmed the lights and kept the TV on. Papyrus got comfortable with his top half resting on the bed, reaching for your hand so he could make sure you were still warm. Sans took the couch and stretched out, having stolen a couple of blankets from the nearby cabinets to keep himself warm.

“…thanks! I was starving.”

Sans chuckled. “yer always hungry,” he mumbled, clutching the pillow to his chest affectionately. “can’t ever get you full.”

“Is he talking in his sleep?”

You grinned. “I think so. Cute.”

“SHE IS…NYEH HEH…THE CUTEST…”

“Oh my god. Your boyfriends are so adorable.”

“THAT TOO….”

You blinked a few times and popped the bits of fruit into your mouth. It was sunny outside, the room bright from the streams of light pouring in through the window. You had a little bit of a freakout this morning when you realized you were in the hospital, but luckily the nurse told you what happened and gave you a HUGE lecture on maintaining your eating habits.

“Papyrus?”

“YES…?”

“Sans?”

“mn…”

“Can you wake up for me?”

Their eyes snapped open.

It was…a flurry of emotion. Overwhelming at first. Sans grinned and hopped up on the bed next to you, pulling you into a kiss that made you regret not having a chance to brush your teeth yet. Papyrus jumped up and started to gesture wildly with his hands, shouting about everything being a miracle and how his faith in the human medical system was restored. You couldn’t help but laugh at their over-the-top displays, knowing full well that the both of them had probably worried themselves half to death with your little spell.

“I’m sorry I fainted.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZING RIGHT NOW? IF YOU WEREN’T RECOVERING I WOULD TICKLE YOU.”

“Ah, don’t!!!”

“I SAID I WASN’T GOING TO! UNTIL YOU ARE DISCHARGED. THEN EXPECT MY FINGERS ALL OVER YOUR PRECIOUS BODY WHILE I PUNISH YOU FOR SOMETHING SO UNNECESSARY.”

“you could still smooch her up a storm.”

“YOU ARE RIGHT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY _SHOWER_ OF KISSES!!!”

You laughed and squealed, earning some nasty stares from passing employees. None of you seemed to care.

“I’m so glad you guys stayed.”

“WHY WOULD I EVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE? EVER???”

“i had nothin’ else to do.”

You chuckled weakly and looked them over. A little worse for wear. They seemed like they’d been stressed out immensely during this whole process, which was to be expected.

But…

At the same time, they were more attentive. Conscious of their actions. As if something had sparked inside of them and they came to terms with things they hadn’t before.

You had a lot of stuff to talk about. Some worries to ease away. In the meantime, you were happy to share your terrible hospital food and give them the peace of mind that they so desperately needed.

“OH, THAT LOOKS GOOD. THE PLATES ARE SET?”

“yep.”

“GOODIE!!!”

You trudged down with crust still in your eyes and hair in disarray. “I’m not hungry. I’m going back to bed.”

Papyrus stopped your ascent with a wall of his own attacks, the bones looming over you threateningly. “DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.”

“Please? I’m soooo tired…”

“NO. WE HAVE A SCHEDULE AND MUST STICK WITH IT!”

You grumpily settled in your regular chair. You, Sans, Papyrus aaaand…Annoying Dog, who was eagerly awaiting his own plate filled with food. All types of grains and nuts that were sure to put a pep in your step. You took one look at it and groaned.

“I swear I’m good! Please let me go back to sleep!”

“open wide, babe. here comes the choo-choo train.” Grin.

That broke you from your sour mood. “Oh my GOD. Get it out of my face.”

“IF YOU DO NOT EAT OF YOUR OWN ACCORD, WE ARE FEEDING YOU. I’VE PACKED A LUNCH AND SEVERAL SNACKS FOR YOU TO TAKE. IS YOUR SNACK DRAWER AT WORK FULLY STOCKED?”

“Yes.”

“IS IT????”

“…I don’t know.”

“SANS WILL INSPECT IT TODAY WHEN HE PICKS YOU UP.” Papyrus flicked the napkin over his lap and tapped the silverware on the table. “WELL? WHAT DO WE SAY BEFORE WE EAT?”

His brother winked. “ _bone_ appetit.”

“Pfthahaha!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **comments make my day!** consider dropping a little something for me to gush over.
> 
> want to request a fic from me? [send one in my tumblr inbox](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
>  
> 
> [consider donating to me!](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)


End file.
